Two Worlds Collide
by inuwolf04
Summary: InuyashaXHarry Potter- Voldemort transports himself to Inuyasha's time, looking for new victims. Harry ,Ron, and Hermione follow after him. What happens when Naraku and Voldemort join forces?
1. The Beginning

**Two Worlds Collide**

Disclaimer- I don't own either of these stories, but this is my plot.

_Thoughts_

'Words spoken.'

**First Chapter**

'Come my faithful Death Eaters!' Voldemort cried into the night, 'We journey to a new world, a world where we can start anew!'

'My lord, where are we going?'

'Do you doubt me Avery?'

'Of course not my Lord, I will serve you to the end!'

'I shall tell you, we are journeying to Japan. Ancient Japan, or the Feudal Era!'

There was a flash of aqua light, and they were gone.

'Harry! Have you seen the Daily Prophet?' Hermione asked looking surprised.

'Give it.' Harry snatched it out of Hermione's hands. Ron looked over his shoulder. Together they read the paragraph.

**Voldemort Disappears**

Ministry has reason to believe Voldemort has left our country, and time zone. They believe that he has disappeared to somewhere in Japans past. The Ministry of Japan says they can tell the time by the reaction, or non-reaction, of the God-Tree on the Hirogashi property.

The Hirogashi's daughter, Kagome, can travel back in time to the Feudal Era. The way she does this has been kept secret. Even though Miss Kagome does not realize this, she is under surveillance.

The Ministry refuses to send a party to the Feudal Era. They say that their past can take care of this. We have yet to figure out what this means.

'Whoa……' Ron muttered, his mouth gaping open, and then it turned into a smile. 'Hooray! V-V-V-Volodemorts gone!'_ I can not believe I just said his name!_

'Ron! That is not a good thing!' Hermione yelled 'He can torture countless people, and this will be all our ministries fault!'

'I personally do not care for the Ministry,' Harry said quietly 'but killing innocent people, how can you stand that?! I'm going there.'

'Me too.' Ron and Hermione agreed.

'Okay…….so how do we get there?' Ron asked.

Hermione looked thoughtful. 'The library!' she declared.

Ron groaned.

'Inuyasha,' Kagome yelled over the sounds of battle. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were fighting a giant snake that had a Shikon Jewel Shard. 'It's in it's forehead!'

It didn't take long, the snake was down on the ground, head separated from body. No one was wounded, although Shippo was panting.

'Lady Kagome,' Miroku said 'Outstanding, once again.'

'That was great!' Sango said 'I was getting stiff with boredom.'

'C'mon guys!' Kagome yelled 'We're going back to the village.'

'Great.' Inuyasha muttered.

When they got to the village, Kaede was nowhere in sight.

'Where did that old hag get to?' Inuyasha asked.

Bonk! 'Miroku you……..' Inuyasha no had a large bump on his head.

'You were being disrespectful Inuyasha.' Sango agreed.

'Guys,' Kagome yelled poking her head out of a curtain. 'I found Kaede. She looks sick.

'Kagome, listen……'Kaede stammered 'There is a new evil, somewhere in this forest…….I can feel it's Aura. It like nothing I have never felt before……huge……and, powerful. L-Larger than the most powerful demon's Aura…….'

'Kaede,' Sango proclaimed 'We will try our best to find this evil, point us in the right direction.'

Naraku looked at Kagura. She was standing there, waving her fan, practicing her Dance of the Dead, and her wind control. Suddenly her eyes snapped open.

'Naraku…..' She started.

'No need Kagura, I feel it too.'

There was a knock at the door. The Aura was growing stronger. It was threatening two demonic Auras, Naraku's and Kagura's. it still came out on top.

'Kanna……'Naraku said, addressing his first daughter.' Answer the door.'

Kanna walked to the door, moving gracefully. She opened it. She fell to the ground, her body empty of life. No look of expression crossed Naraku's face.

'Who are you?' Kagura asked 'I command you to tell me.' When one answered her, she cut down four Death Eaters with her wind.

'Kagura, stop this foolishness.' Naraku commanded 'These people are not of this world.'

'Then where are we from?' a cold voice drawled.

'Show your face.' Naraku muttered.

Voldemort pulled down his hood. He had expected a gasp, or some kind of surprised reaction. He got none. 'What is your name? Tell me.' Voldemort commanded.

'I am Naraku, the most powerful demon in the land.'

'I am Voldemort. I come from the world of wizards, in London, far in the future.'

'What of the horde?' Naraku asked.

'Horde?' Voldemort laughed, and even the hair on the back o Naraku's neck stood up. 'These are my faithful servants. They serve me well. Now, you, little girl, must go.' Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Kagura.

Voldemort fired. Kagura deflected it with a wind.

That night Kagura sat in bed, wondering what to do. _If I run, Naraku will surely kill me. If I stay put, Voldemort will kill me. But............what if I leave a note, to Naraku, saying I'm taking revenge on Inuyasha? He'll buy it! I'm outta here. World, here I come! _


	2. Meeting

Two Worlds Collide

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha

Thanks to all my reviewers, this is my first fanfiction, and I really appreciate it.

'Words Spoken'

_Thoughts_

Chapter Two

Kagura placed her note on the table. It read,

Naraku,

I am going after Inuyasha. I do not wish to be followed; I want to do this on my own. When I return, Inuyasha will be dead.

Kagura.

She hoped it would work, she knew Naraku would kill her if he found out she had lied. _Man………Naraku better not find out………one day I will kill that disgusting man. _

_Actually, I should have laid a trap for that Voldemort……… oh well. Off I go to live like a girl should!_

'Hermione!' Ron yelled 'Pick a book and look already!'

'Ron,' Hermione lectured 'I will look at all the books I want, and will eventually find the right one. So shut up!'

(Yawn) 'Hermione……' Harry said sleepily 'It' two o'clock in the morning. Hurry up, or I'm gonna fall asleep……….'

'Here it is!' Hermione yelled. Harry woke up completely, and Ron jumped.' Okay……the potion will ta-'

'A potion!' Ron complained 'Why can't it be a spell…….'

'Ron, a spell would in other words be apparition. And, duh, we are not old enough to appariate. Continuing…. The potion will take two weeks. It will turn out as a powder, after letting it sit for a week. One week to make, one to let it sit. We inhale it, and think of where we want to go. We would think The Feudal Era of Japan. Got it?'

'I think……' Ron muttered.

'Got it!' Harry said happily.

**Two Weeks later the potion is ready, and they're getting ready to leave-----**

'Ready guys?' Harry whispered.

'Ya………'Hermione trailed off. _I really hope I did it right. The potion could end up doing something else to us_………._ (Panic)_

'A-huh!' Ron replied.

'I'll go first.' Harry said. He inhaled the purple powder, and thought _Japan. The feudal era_.......... He disappeared.

'I'll go!' Hermione yelled. She inhaled before Ron could protest. _Japan. Feudal Era. _She disappeared.

_I'm always stuck being last…_Ron thought _oh well_……..he inhaled_ Japan. Where ever Hermione is. She'll have gotten it right._

'Ah! Ron! Get off me!' Hermione screamed. Ron has landed on top of her, and was feeling very awkward. Especially since Harry was laughing his head off next to them, leaning on a tree for support.

'Who's there?' a cold voice came out of the shadows, it stopped their laughter immediately. Kagura walked out of the forest, 'What are you doing here? You are not from this land.'

'W-w-w-we're from, ah……' Harry stammered.

'London.' Hermione provided. 'London of the future.'

'Ah.' Kagura sighed 'time travel. Welcome, you pursue someone. Who? I know most creatures here.'

'Voldemort' Harry said. Ron jumped, as always.

Kagura seemed at a loss for words. 'I-I-I I do know him……he is currently staying with the demon Naraku.'

'Where?' Harry asked.

'Not sure.' Kagura replied 'Naraku moves all the time, and has tons of illusionary castles.'

'Illusionary castles?' Ron stammered.

'You know Ron- like those ones that are made out of fake stuff. They don't exist.' Hermione said.

'Who are you?' Harry asked Kagura suddenly.

'My name is Kagura. Why do you ask?'

'Just curious.'

'And who are you?' Kagura asked them.

'I-I-I'm Hermione,' Hermione said, sounding afraid. 'That's Harry,' she pointed to him 'and that is Ron.' She pointed to him.

'Kagome,' Inuyasha asked 'Why do we have to do this again?'

'Because, if this evil is strong enough, it could kill us all. So you better cooperate. Got that?'

'I still say we should have stayed home!' Inuyasha yelled.

'Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit, boy!' Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was now in a crater four feet deep. 'Still not gonna come?'

Inuyasha slowly rose from the crater. 'Fine. Let's get moving'


	3. What are You Doing Here?

Two Worlds Collide

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, or any of the characters.

Thank you SO much to my reviewers, you Rock!

'Words Spoken'

_Thoughts_

Chapter Three

'Kagura,' Harry asked timidly, 'would you travel with us? It would be great to have someone who knows the land.'

Sure, I'll go with you; it seems we are after the same people.'

'Um….where will we stay?' Hermione asked.

Oh, I know the place,' Kagura said,' this villages priestess is weak, leaving it open to any visitor. I would not be accepted in most villages.'

Kagura walked away, her back disappearing into the forest.

'Hey, wait up!' Ron yelled, and dashed off after Kagura. Harry and Hermione followed.

After hours of walking, Kagura finally stopped. She seemed to not be tired at all, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione were close to collapsing.

'Is (huff) this it?' Hermione panted.

'Yes. You all go first. If Kaede has gained her powers again……I'd be killed if I walk in there.'

'Who's Kaede?' Harry asked.

'The village priestess. She has, um, a small grudge against me.'

'Okay, Kagura.' Harry said. 'Off we go.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up to a village maiden, picking flowers in a field. 'Where is the village priestess?' Hermione asked.

The woman stared at them for a second, and Harry could have sworn she was looking at their robes, almost in disgust.

'I am sorry to say that she is sick.' The woman said, 'she is in her hut, sleeping. The defenses of this village are gone. We are in danger here. Find another place to stay.'

'No ma'am,' Ron said, 'we want to stay here.'

'Okay….if you insist,' she hesitantly agreed, 'follow me. She led them to a small one room hut close to the hut that Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo often stayed in.

'Here you go. It's only one room, but it should be safe.' She continued. 'My name is Yuki. I live there, she pointed to a house down the street 'you can come to me if you have any questions.' she walked away.

'Kagura!' Hermione called into the shadows, 'come out we got a place to stay!'

Kagura walked out the woods. 'One room? Oh well……we'll have to make due.

She walked in, and they followed.

'Kagura,' Harry asked 'you know who lives in that hut next to ours?'

'No…..oh no…..'

'Inuyasha!' Miroku yelled, 'there's an evil aura coming up in front of us!'

'Then off we go!' he yelled back.

Sango quickly passed him on Kirara. They heard Sango yell 'Boomerang Bone!' and a large thud.

They ran and caught up quickly. A boar demon was in front of Sango on the ground, its head lopped off.

'That could have been the evil aura Kaede felt….' Kagome commented. Picking up the three Shikon Shards the boar demon had.

'Can we go home now?' Shippo asked.

'Sure.' Kagome picked him up and jumped on Inuyasha's back. Sango and Miroku jumped on Kirara. Soon they were back in the village.

They walked toward the hut, when Kagome gasped.

'What is it lady Kagome?' Miroku asked as Inuyasha put him down.

'An aura…'she stuttered. 'It's not evil, but it's…huge. At least four people. Coming from the hut over there.' She pionted to the hut Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kagura were staying in.

'Well then,' Inuyasha said 'we go check it out.'

He helped Kagome up, and led her to the hut. They knocked on the door.

'An aura is coming.' Kagome whispered.

Harry opened the door, and almost fainted. A man stood in front of him with DOG EARS and a huge sword in front of him. 'Who are you?' Harry asked, picking up his wand, and holding it out in front of him, ready to attack.

'Runt,' Inuyasha yelled, 'we do not have time for someone like you! Move over, or I'll move you.'

'So,' Hermione whispered to Harry, poking her head out the door 'that's what Kagura meant by oh no…..'

Inuyasha's dog ears picked up her voice. 'What the hell! Kagura's here! Move it!' he pushed past Harry and Hermione, and stepped on Ron.

'Oh, Inuyasha!' Kagome scolded, leaning down to help Ron up. He swatted away her hand, and she looked hurt.

'Kagura!' Inuyasha yelled, 'you get out of here, now, or I'll kill you. I should kill you anyways, but I'll spare you! Move it now, or your life will end!'

'Inuyasha, sit!' Kagome yelled, and he fell to the ground. 'Kagura, what are you doing here, and where is Naraku hiding?' Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her in awe. 'Who is this Naraku?' Hermione asked.

'So, Kagura,' Inuyasha scolded, now standing up. 'you didn't them your bloody past?'

'B-b-bloody past…..Kagura?' Ron stammered, looking at her.

'Kagura,' Kagome consoled her, 'you owe them the truth. You don't have to tell them everything, just Naraku. They deserve to know.'

'Who is Naraku?' Harry asked.

'Naraku is my ….father….of sorts.' Kagura said quietly. 'He hates Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku. He's tried to kill them more than once. I have tried. We always fail. I ran away from him. I don't like being his puppet! I told him I would kill you Inuyasha, and now I will make that happen! Wind Blades Dance!'

Inuyasha flew out of the hut, bloody from the attack. Kagome ran out, and sat down beside Inuyasha. 'Are you okay?' she hugged him.

'Fine..Kagura…will…die.' Inuyasha barely managed to say. They could hear sounds from inside. They were trying to contain Kagura. Harry walked out of the hut, and was surprised to see Kagome hugging Inuyasha, he didn't think that these people were capable of concern.

'Kagura regrets what she just did.' Harry said. 'She wants to live in peace. She wants to remind you, she has asked your brother, Sesshomaru, to killNaraku before. She also said that it was Naraku controlling her. Apparently he has her heart. I have no Idea what that means…..'

'He carries her heart in his hand….' Kagome muttered, 'of course! Inuyasha!' She stood up, letting go of Inuyasha. 'That's how he controls her! He did make her, so he would have a way to control her. He knew she had a chance to kill Inuyasha, and wouldn't let her miss it.'

'Can you trust her now, Inuyasha?' Harry asked.

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter Koga comes in. It will not be a chapter for Koga/Kagome fans. That's all I'm gonna say. Please Review!**


	4. Koga!

Two Worlds Collide

Disclaimer- you get the picture

Thanks again to my reviewers! You guys rock!

Chapter Four

'Kagura!' Kagome yelled 'You can not kill a villager to practice the Dance of the Dead or whatever it's called!'

'I can't?' Kagura pouted, 'Then can I use Inuyasha to practice Wind Control?'

'NO!!!!!' Kagome yelled even louder.

'Kagura, it's not really like you could catch him.' Harry panted. 'I tried to catch him on a broom Hermione charmed (AN-she borrowed it from Yuki), that didn't work. I tried to catch him on foot…… that REALLY didn't work!'

'Harry,' Inuyasha tutted, walking up. 'Why can't you catch me? You did say it would be a piece of cake.' Inuyasha grinned, making Kagome laugh quietly.

'Harry!' Ron ran up. 'Yuki says she wants her broom back.'

(Pant) 'Tell that to cat boy over there (pant) he cut it up.' Harry said pointing to Inuyasha.

'I am not a cat! I'm a dog you idiot!' Inuyasha yelled.' And I did not cut it up! I cut it in half with Tetsusaiga!' This made Kagome almost fall to the ground with laughter. She grabbed Ron's shoulder for support.

'No fighting.' Kaede hobbled up, leaning on Sango.

'Harry!' Hermione yelled running up 'Yuki wants her broom back now!'

'Dog boy cut it in half.' Harry told her.

'Oh, no!' Hermione screamed. She ran into the woods and came back with the two pieces. 'Repairo!' she yelled as she ran off.

'Hermione!' Ron and Harry ran after her.

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he sniffed the air. 'Damn. Koga's here. I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!' he ran off into the woods.

'Inuyasha, wait!' Kagome ran after him.

Kagura, Kaede, and Sango just stared for a while. Then Kagura asked 'Should we help?'

'No.' Sango said 'They need to work it out alone.'

Inuyasha met Koga sat they ran into a clearing. Thirty seconds later, Kagome joined them.

'Gosh puppy.' Koga said. 'You still managed to keep Kagome around. How I have no idea.'

'You better be quiet wolf.'

'Inuyasha, don't attack…..I don't want someone to get hurt.' Kagome muttered.

'Kagome, your taking my side!' Koga yelled. 'So. Since Inuyasha isn't attacking….I'll attack.' Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga in a flash. But Koga was quicker. Before Inuyasha could draw breath, Tetsusaiga was on the ground fifty feet away. Koga punched Inuyasha in the chest, and he flew back. Koga then got him on the cheek. Then Koga drew his sword, and put it through Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha fell to the ground.

Koga grabbed Kagome by the waist, and began to run off.

'Let me go!' Kagome yelled, kicking at Koga. She finally landed a kick on the back of his head.

'Kagome!' Koga yelled as he ran off, Kagome already out of sight.

_Inuyasha,_ Kagome thought, _please be okay. Don't leave me if you do_…….._what will I do without you? Inuyasha_……….._Koga!_

Koga caught up to her and made to grab her. She kicked him in the stomach. Hard. He fell to the ground, not sure what to do. Kagome kept running, and each time Koga caught up to her, she kicked him again. He didn't want to hurt her, so he didn't take her by force. He was getting close to giving up on not hurting her and dragging her away, when they reached the clearing.

'Inuyasha!' Kagome yelled, and she threw herself down by his side.

Koga drew his sword, and Kagome knew she had only one way to protect Inuyasha. She knew she had to go for it. She covered Inuyasha's body with her own.

'Kagome!' Koga screamed, as he saw her do that. He knew Kagome was slipping out of his grasp.

_Inuyasha! _Kagome thought,_ your _alive…..I_ can feel your heart beat. Now we have to make sure you don't die from blood loss. Inuyasha_………_please make it. Inuyasha! No,don't!_

Inuyasha rolled over so he was on top of Kagome. He didn't want Kagome to get hurt. 'Kagome…' Inuyasha whispered in her ear. 'I c-can't ………..let you……be in…….danger.' Kagome felt his blood run all over her school uniform.

'Inuyasha,' Kagome whispered. 'I would get hurt for you. I want you to realize th-'_ Inuyasha_.......

Inuyasha leaned her down toward her, and kissed her. Kagome was in shock. But soon she fell for it. She got lost in the kiss.

'Kagome! Don't !' Koga yelled. He knew Kagome was gone. Just great. 'Insolent Puppy, I claimed her as my mate, and some day she will be!' He ran off into the setting sun.

Kagome pulled back, and helped Inuyasha up. She smiled. Inuyasha hoped she would be his forever.

**I hoped you liked it. I didn't mean to make Inuyasha or Koga seem weak, so tell me if I did. Please Review!**


	5. Go Get Them, Now!

Two Worlds Collide

Thanks again to my reviewers! You guys keep me updating!

Disclaimer-you know the drill

**Here you go, Sesshomaruobsessed!**

Chapter Five

They are currently searching for Naraku.

'Inuyasha,' Miroku yelled, 'there's an aura coming up in front of us! It's huge!'

'I feel it too.' Kagome said, hanging onto Inuyasha's neck.

'Oh, please,' Kagura sighed. 'Kagome, who can't?

'Me.' Ron said. 'And what the Bloody Hell is an aura?'

'A range of a demons, persons, or objects power. The range of land, air, or sea they have control of. Their range of powerful smokes that mark an aura.' Hermione paused to draw breath.

'Okay, Hermione!' Ron yelled over her. 'I get it! Shut up now will ya?'

'You asked Ron.' Sango pointed out.

'I'm sorry I did.' He muttered.

'You guys we're almost on top of i-Naraku!' Kagome was cut off, when they got to the source of the aura. Naraku stood there, Voldemort by his side.

'Kagura….'Naraku muttered. 'I knew you did not run off to kill him. You've joined forces with Inuyasha. And even Kagome.' Kagura's heart formed in his hand, but before he could kill her, Kagome shot him in the chest with an arrow. Kagura's heart vanished, and he ran. Voldemort only disappeared.

'Thanks, Kagome.' Kagura said, as they ran off into the dark forest in pursuit of them.

That night there was still no sign of Naraku or Voldemort, but they had a feeling that if they traveled through the night, they would catch up. Sop they kept on going.

Back at Hogwarts, they are in sixth year, and Lupin is teaching DADA again.

'Remus Lupin,' Dumbledoor said, 'Harry, Ron, and Hermione have vanished once again. They were all last seen in potions, messing with Mr. Malfoy's cauldron. We think that, once again, they have gone off in pursuit of Voldemort. If that is so, they are in Feudal Japan.'

'Sir, where is this going?' Lupin asked.

'I want you to go and retrieve them, and any friends they have made.'

'Yes, Sir.' Lupin said. Then under his breath, muttered, 'I should have known.' Lupin disappeared.

'Kagome!' Sango yelled, (ahead of them on Kirara with Miroku, Harry, Ron, and Hermione),'I see them they're right ahead of us! There they are! Get th-ahhhh!' Kirara suddenly stopped, and reverted to her smaller version. Sango, unfortunately, landed on top of Miroku. Ron caught Hermione, and Harry ended up against a tree.

'Sango! Miroku!' Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo yelled. They soon were in there with them. Kagome got down from Inuyasha's back, Shippo in her arms.

A man appeared out of the shadows. He looked tired. 'Harry,' the man scolded, 'Dumbledoor has been so worried about you. You too, Hermione and Ron.'

'Lupin?' Harry asked.

'Yes, it's me, and Dumbledoor wants you back at Hogwarts, pronto. Get moving.'

'What the hell do you want with us?' Inuyasha yelled.

'Sit Inuyasha!' Kagome yelled. 'Sir, since you know Harry –sit!-we trust you. What do you want with us? Oh, and please excuse-sit!-Inuyasha. He has a bad temper.'

'No problem. Dumbledoor says to bring Harry, Ron, and Hermione back, as well as any friends they made. You are coming with us.'

They all disappeared in a flash of Aqualight.

**Hope you liked it. It will be my last chapter for a few days, so bear with me. Please review!**


	6. Back to Hogwarts

Two Worlds Collide

**I know that might have been more than a few days, but when I got home, I was too lazy to update. Then, during the week, between homework and swim practice, I have almost no free time. (I had 15 minutes on Monday though. First day back at school, not surprising.)**

Thanks for all the reviews! (I know, I say that every chapter, and it does get old. If it annoys you, please just skip it.)

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.

Chapter Six

'Where the hell are we?' Inuyasha yelled as they landed on a hard stone floor.

'Inuyasha!' Kagome grabbed his arm. She was scared. He put his arm around her.

'Professor Lupin,' Hermione complained, 'I spent weeks on that potion! Now it was all for nothing.'

'Hermione, Dumbledoor is very worried. He wanted you back as soon as possib- um, fan girl! Stop!' Kagura had been attempting to brake out by attacking the walls. 'They won't move anyway.' He added.

'I figured out that much.' Kagura grumbled.

'Dumbledoor.' Harry breathed, 'I am SO dead meat.' Dumbledoor joined them.

'Inuyasha!' Kagome screamed, and she ran behind him. Inuyasha put a hand on his sword. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo hid behind Kirara, who was now large again. To them, Dumbledoor looked frightening.

'Lupin, you succeeded.'

'Dumbledoor!' Harry burst, 'He caught us just before we got Voldemort and Naraku!'

'Hold it.' Dumbledoor said. 'Who is Naraku?'

'A demon they're after.' Hermione pointed to Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Dumbledoor looked like he has noticed them for the first time.

'Visitors! Welcome to Hogwarts!' He cried, just as the class bell rang, and all the students poured out of their classrooms.

'What the hell!' Inuyasha yelled, again. 'How many of you are there?!' His voice went over all of the students, and they immediately got quiet and stared.

A man with DOG EARS was standing in the Entrance Hall, and the silver hair only added to his strangeness.

One girl screamed. That started it. All the girls screamed.

'Quiet!' Dumbledoors voice boomed over those of the girls. They got quiet. 'These are the, um, people that have helped Harry, Ron, and Hermione on their pursuit of Voldemort.' Gasps. 'They are from Feudal Japan, and came a long way, in length, and in time. Make them feel at home.'

Everyone stared. Then Miroku spoke up. 'Do we have to stay?'

'No!' Dumbledoor laughed. 'You will go back in a week. Professor McGonnagal was getting mad about how much homework Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger had to catch up on.'

'Man….' Harry and Ron groaned. Hermione looked slightly put out.

'Can we stay on the grounds?' Shippo asked. There were snickers from the students.

'No way, no how.' Professor Flitwick walked up. 'We only have extra rooms in the Slytherin dorms. You'll stay there.'

'Professor!' Harry complained.

'No complaints Mr. Potter.' Flitwick said. 'You'll stay in the sixth year dorms.'

**Inuyasha, Kagome, Kagura, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango are all in the Slytherin common room, and are VERY confused.**

'Um…..' a small girl of about eleven 'I can show you-I mean, the girls-where they'll stay.'

'Sure.' Sango said. 'Just lead the way.'

The girl led them up a staircase that wound very tightly, and stopped at the door that had a number six on it. 'This is your dorm.' She said. 'Dorm six. Your beds are made and waiting inside.'

'Thank you.' Kagome yelled after the girl as she ran down the stairs.

Over the week, Inuyasha was forced, by Kagome, to wear a hat to hide his ears. They were allowed to eat at the Gryffindor Table, a good thing, because Inuyasha carried around his sword, and was bound to cuta Slytherinup at one point. Miroku was constantly in the hospital, because he had been hexed many different ways by the girls he had groped, and asked (you know what I mean. I, personally, don't want to go into details about it. Especially Sango's payback.) Inuyasha was also in detention with Harry, because of cussing at Malfoy. Harry has encouraged it.

**One Week Later!**

'Ready?' Dumbledoor asked. 'Lupin, are you sure you want them to go unsupervised? That could be unwise.'

'Headmaster,' Lupin sighed, 'You want me to go with them, don't you?'

'Yes.'

'Fine. Er……I mean, yes sir! Ready to go? Got everything? Alright. Off we go.' They disappeared, this time in a flash of Redlight.

**Okay, I know that the Slytherin was nice, but I think some of them are capable of kindness. Anyways, I hope that was good! It took me so long to update, I hope I didn't disappoint you. Tell me what you think in your review. I figured out how to change the settings thing so that I accept non-registered reviews! Yay!**


	7. Back Home, Into Chaos

**

* * *

**

Two Worlds Collide--

Chapter Seven

**Okay, as the very, very ashamed author, I would like to say that I am so, so sorry for not updating for a long time. Almost a year, I think. Anyways, please, please forgive me. I did my best on this chapter. And, sure, it is short, but I did my best to write it. I'm sorry, so, I will try to update within the next few weeks. I'll even try to get it up before I go out of town for Christmas! Wish me luck on it, I'll probably need it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha….**

* * *

**Chapter Seven-**

**Bach Home, Into Chaos**

"Home!" Shippo cried, hugging Kagome's leg.

Sango sighed. "Thank god that was a living bore zone!" she said.

"Yeah, yeah, Sango," Inuyasha spat angrily, "We do know what it was like! We were all, umm, y'know, kinda there too, stuuupid!"

"Oh, how could I forget you were there?" Sango smirked. "You complained every five seconds. Oh, and yes, how could I ever, ever forget the time you almost cut Malfoy's head off? You got detention for the whole time, even though you don't go to school there!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Make me!"

"Why, you…"Inuyasha threatened her, pulling out his sword. (How do you spell his swords name?)

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was sent flying into the dirt, but he looked angrier than ever when he got up.

"What'd you do that for, wench?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You would have hurt Sango!"

"I can take her!" Inuyasha yelled, once again pulling out his sword.

"Bring it on!" Sango yelled, holding her boomerang bone.

"Stop it! Guys, we just got back!" Shippo yelled.

"Now, now, we shouldn't" Miroku began.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, cutting Miroku off. "You can't hurt a woman!" Inuyasha glared death at her as he looked up. Kagome had distracted him at the right time for Sango to get in a nice bonk on his head with her boomerang bone.

"Why, you little!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shut up!" Sango yelled.

"Guys, stop it!" Shippo yelled.

"Inuyasha, don't make me say you-know-what!" Kagome yelled.

"Now, now, you shouldn't fight!" Miroku yelled.

"_Silencio!_" Lupin yelled, first at Kagome, then at Inuyasha, who was cussing into thin air. Then Sango for laughing at Inuyasha when he couldn't talk, then Miroku for saying "I told you so," over and over, and then Shippo for laughing so hard he was in hysterics.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at Lupin. "Sir, you really didn't have to do that," Hermione muttered at the yelled match continued, but not one sound escaping anyone's lips.

"Ah, Hermione, I thought it was very necessary. They were giving me an awful headache."

One hour later, Lupin gave everyone back their voices. Everyone was sitting in a stony silence. "Okay, now that no seems to be in danger of being killed, I'm going to leave." Lupin smiled.

"But sir," Harry said, "Dumbledore told you to stay with us."

"Now, Harry, I am with you." Lupin smiled. "I'm going to be staying at this village." He pointed to Kaede's village. "I'm going to leave you all to your own devices." Lupin waved and, with a swish of his cloak, apparated to Kaede's village.

"Well, I guess we're on out own now." Harry muttered.

Hope you liked it! Now then, you click the button in the corner, and tell me what you think! Thank you very much!

(Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.)


	8. Fake Enthusiasm

**Two Worlds Collide-**

**Chapter Eight**

**Okay, as the very, very ashamed author, I would like to say that I am so, so sorry for not updating for a long time. Almost a year, I think. Anyways, please, please forgive me. I did my best on this chapter. And, sure, it is short, but I did my best to write it. I'm sorry, so, I will try to update within the next few weeks. I'll even try to get it up before I go out of town for Christmas! Wish me luck on it, I'll probably need it.**

**Disclaimer—I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight- 

Fake Enthusiasm

"Aw, hell," Inuyasha growled. "Another damn day and still no sign of the bastards."

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't give" Kagome began.

But suddenly, Inuyasha jumped up in a weird show of enthusiasm, his first clinched, and a huge smile on his face as he said, "We're gonna work extra, extra hard from now on! We're gonna catch them super, super fast!"

"Ummmm…..Inuyasha?" Sango said as she looked up from the task of polishing her boomerang bone. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so excited?"

Inuyasha leaned in to whisper to Sango, Miroku, and Kagome, his face looking like it had before: extremely frustrated. "That wench and those brats are driving me insane." He whispered, pointing to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who had textbooks, parchment, and in bottles piled in front of them. They were arguing over the uses of powdered newt's tongues, and were getting louder by the second. "These brats are such a pain! How can they just walk in, and take over like that! They think they're better than us because they can do some stupid magic! What a bunch of"

"Inuyasha!" Kaede yelled over his now noising ranting. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were not arguing anymore. They were staring at Inuyasha. Hermione looked hurt, but Harry and Ron looked ready to kill. "Be careful or ye will regret it."

It was only then that Inuyasha noticed the faint red glow that was surrounding the enraged Kagome as she glared death **AND** daggers at him. "Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT! SIT! SIT!" she yelled, sending Inuyasha flying, face first, into the dirt.

Once the dust had cleared, Inuyasha was out cold.

Hours later, Inuyasha finally looked up. Everyone was asleep. "I can't stand this anymore," he whispered to himself. "I'm going to find Naraku on me own. Those brats aren't going to slow me down." With that, he disappeared, without a sound, into the night.

**Okay, one last note-I'm not sure if I spelled Kaede's name right. So, if I'm wrong, can you please correct me? Now you click that little button in the left corner and review! Remember, as my friend says, flames will be sent to the little penguins in Antarctica! Thanks!**


End file.
